1. Field of the Invention
The paper for card of the present invention has good flexibility and stability suitable to cards such as playing cards, game cards, trading cards, scratch cards, prepaid cards, certificates; and the invention relates to plastic paper for cards curling little and having good scratch resistance, maskability an printability, and to a method for producing it.
2. Description of Related Art
Playing cards must have both good flexibility and stability to deformation when shuffled.
For playing cards required to have durability, mainly used are plastic cards. In particular, polyvinyl chloride cards are mainly used having both good flexibility and stability. However, polyvinyl chloride cards are problematic in point of their sanitary aspect in that they give dioxin when incinerated, a large amount of plasticizer is added to them for making them flexible, and therefore the plasticizer may bleed out on the surface of playing cards during use and may adhere to users' hands. In addition, since the plasticizer may adhere to users' hands, another drawback of the cards is that the users' fingerprints and handprints may be left on the cards and the cards may be thereby readily differentiated.
On the other hand, polyolefin cards were invented and have been put into practical use as cards gentle to the environment, which do not generate any harmful gas such as dioxin when incinerated and which are free from bleeding of plasticizer during use (see JP-UM-B-61-198).
However, conventional cards are not so much tough and could follow deformation, but their stability is unsatisfactory. Therefore, when playing cards are fully reshuffled, they may be deformed and their deformation may become permanent, or they may have folded wrinkles and could not be used any more in some cases. For playing cards, it is important that their front patterns could not be identified from their back. Conventional playing cards have good maskability and are therefore satisfactory in their capability that their front patterns could not be identified from their back. However, their surface strength is insufficient, and when they are beaten with a hard substance such as coin or chip or when their edges are rubbed with a nail, then the cards may be readily marked and are therefore unsuitable to practical use.
Accordingly, the present invention is to solve the problems with the prior art, and the problem that the invention is to solve is how to provide extremely excellent paper for cards. Specifically, the invention is to provide plastic paper for cards having both good flexibility and good stability, curling little and having all good scratch resistance, good maskability and good printability, and to provide a method for producing cards that use it.